


Ace of Diamonds, King of Hearts

by BlainelovesKurt



Series: Ace and his King [1]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alive Finn Hudson, Asexual Character, Demisexual Kurt Hummel, Homophobia, M/M, Will add warnings as the chapters are posted, ace!blaine, asexual!Blaine, demisexual!kurt, gay slur, sub!Blaine, suspected Dom!Pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: Blaine Anderson knew his wasn't normal when he was 11. It took him a little while to realize how different that was. Kurt Hummel was never what anyone expected. With Blaine, Kurt would learn even more about why that was.  *Finn Hudson is a somewhat common character later in the fic





	1. Prologue: Life Before Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by justasmallbloginabigklainefandom

Prologue: A Life before Kurt Hummel

* * *

Blaine Anderson realized he was different at the ripe age of eleven. It was a pretty average day, when he walked into the boys bathroom to find a group of boys gathered together looking at a magazine.

"Anderson! Come look at this." One of them remarked absently, not turning away from the magazine

"Hey no, it's my turn Anthony!" Another demanded snatching the magazine out of the others hands.

Blaine came closer and wrinkled his nose as he saw the pictures in the magazine. "Why are you arguing over the JCPenney catalog?" Blaine asked in confusion. "Is there a sale there soon?"

The boys looked at Blaine in disbelief before they finally responded. "They've got pictures in here!"

"Girls in their swimsuits!" Another piped up in excitement, looking down gleefully at the magazine.

"Oh." Blaine said flatly. What was the big deal? He'd gone to plenty of pool parties last summer with Cooper and his parents. No one seemed particularly interested in anyone's swimsuits there. Except maybe Cooper, but it wasn't like Cooper acted any different than he always did.

The boys went back to their drooling over the girls in the magazine, making a space for Blaine to join and look.

Blaine bit his lip and took the spot, still not getting the appeal. He didn't want them to think he was weird. They might not let him play football with them at recess if he didn't act like he understood the appeal.

* * *

The memory of the magazine was long gone by the time Blaine decided it was time to come out. He had a crush on the spiky haired boy in his math class for over 2 months and he just knew that once he was out, they could live happily ever after forever and ever until they were really old, like 60!

His mom and brother had taken it fairly well. His mother cried and gathered him into a hug as she kissed his hair and promised that she'd love him no matter what. She even let him sit at her feet and watch his favorite Harry Potter movie while she read and ran her fingers softly through his hair until he fell asleep.

Cooper ruffled his hair and made a stupid joke about how he couldn't steal all his girlfriends anymore, no matter how cute they thought Blaine was. He offered to take him out to go strolling for boys, or in Cooper's case, girls. Blaine turned down the offer though. Cooper offered the same thing for his birthday last year, except with girls. It took forever for him to drag Cooper away from his conquest of the night.

In the end, Cooper managed to smuggle Instinct and Out under his pillow before he left to go back to LA, with a note that he'd bought Blaine a 2 year subscription to them both. He also left some magazines in Blaine's nightstand that made him sort of uncomfortable.

Blaine thought some of the men were attractive, but where were their clothes? He found some use for them scrapbooking and imagining his perfect guy. He didn't understand why Cooper gave him a knowing smirk when he told him he really liked the articles.

His father hadn't taken it as well, but at least he was paying attention to him. Even if he still asked all his friends who were girls if they were dating. And at least the car they were rebuilding would be his once he passed his drivers license test in a few years.

* * *

His coming out at school hadn't gone the way he hoped. It went absolutely terrible! His crush had turned into his biggest bully after he was caught staring dreamy eyed at him. And he'd lost count how many times people tried to trip him or push him into a locker every day.

The only plus of coming out was his new friend Jamie. They decided to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance together after Blaine's suggestion to show the school they weren't any different.

* * *

He cried when he woke up in the hospital.

He was a victim of a hate crime. Jamie and his family moved away to California before he even woke up. He never got to say goodbye to the person that made school less of a living hell. Not to mention his old crush was the mastermind of their attack.

He was stuck in a hospital bed with a broken rib, wrist and leg. His entire body was littered with dark bruises and his right eye was swollen shut.

The only relief to his time in the hospital was that his mother had already made plans to transfer him to a school called Dalton Academy that boasted its zero tolerance policy. He could be out and proud without fear of a repeat attack. And he could move onto campus as soon as he was healthy enough.

Unfortunately, he'd see his mother less, but he wouldn't have to put up with his father's pressure to meet a 'nice girl' as much. He'd been even working on how to stop feeling so ashamed when he disappointed his father. He respected him, but he knew he'd never quite have his father's approval. Being gay wasn't something he could change.

* * *

As soon as he was completely healed and up to dancing again, Blaine auditioned for the Warblers. Once he was in, it didn't take too long until he felt completely adored by the Warblers and Dalton students school wide. He was given the lead soloist position with only a month left in his Freshman year.

It wasn't until school started up again for his Sophomore year that things started to feel awkward. All his friends talked about their summer romances and how far they'd gone with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

They wanted to know about Blaine's, but he had nothing to tell. After weeks of gentle teasing and prodding, they finally decided that Blaine was clearly saving himself for someone and that they wouldn't get anything out of him.

Still he was confused. He completely understood having someone to cuddle with and even kissing. But all these bases? What did they even mean? And did people really do that?

He was completely disturbed after he googled some of the terms his friends were using. He even looked up how gay sex worked and somehow ended up on a porn site. His eyes widened in interest as one man praised another and kissed him gently. Then came what looked like a whip with the second man tied up on a bed.

Blaine watched in interest for a few minutes, but clicked it off fast when he heard his roommate unlocking their door. It was just as well, Blaine supposed. It got less interesting once the first man set down the whip-like thing.

That didn't stop him from looking up what the words in the title of the video meant later when his roommate was occupied.

 


	2. Figuring It out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Blaine. Blaine has all kinds of feelings.

* * *

Blaine threw himself down on his bed with a laugh. He'd met the cutest boy today!

_Kurt._

He was such a terrible spy! But he was so adorable pretending that he went to Dalton. Blaine couldn't help but give him his phone number right after he was done performing for Dalton and putting on a show for the cute spy.

Blaine frowned.

It wasn't as nice to see Kurt break down. He was being bullied, probably worse than Blaine had been.

He just wanted to make that sad look leave Kurt's face. It was a crime to see such a gorgeous boy look so sad.

Blaine took out his phone and typed one word to the new number in his phone.

_Courage_

He wished that he'd had more courage at his old school. But Kurt seemed stronger than he was, so maybe it would help.

Over the next few days he texted Kurt 'courage' intermittently as they carried on friendly conversation.

His heart dropped into his stomach when his phone rang with a teary-eyed Kurt on the other end. He skipped 4th period and lunch to rush to Kurt's side. He had to do something to put the smile back on his face. He didn't care that he only had his driver's license. Kurt needed him.

When Kurt mentioned his first kiss being stolen, it took all his willpower to not give Kurt his own first kiss. But Kurt didn't need that. He probably didn't even feel that way about Blaine.

* * *

A few weeks later he got a call from Kurt saying he was transferring to Dalton and needed advice on how to accessorize the uniform. They agreed a trip to the mall was needed.

Blaine, for the most part, kept quiet over how relieved he was that Kurt would be safe at Dalton. He didn't want to come on too strong or overprotective. He'd only met Kurt a few weeks ago. He didn't want to make it weird.

After 5 stores and a few hours of shopping, Blaine offered to go get them both a coffee as Kurt looked at the broaches in Macy's. He made a note of Kurt's coffee order in his phone, planning to commit it to memory soon.

He ordered their coffees and was adding a few sugars into his own when his hand brushed against someone else's.

"Oh sorry, you go first." Blaine said absently looking at the man's name tag "Jeremiah"

Jeremiah pushed the hair out of his eyes as he took a sugar package.

* * *

"Dang it! Shoot!" Blaine muttered to himself as he hurried back to Macy's. He got distracted by Jeremiah who apparently worked at the mall. At the Gap specifically. Jeremiah winked and told him he'd give him a discount the next time he came in.

But Kurt's drink had melted during their conversation and he had to throw it out and buy a new one. He was so stupid!

Blaine stopped walking. Was he, though? It's not like he and Kurt were dating. He could look and have conversations with other boys. He could even date other boys. Boys who mention giving him a discount on bowties. Kurt teased him about his bowties. Nicely but still.

He bit down the guilt as he walked at a normal pace back to Kurt.

* * *

Each time he saw Jeremiah, his guilt lessened. Jeremiah liked him. Kurt didn't. Even if every time Kurt smiled at him, he felt a million butterflies in his belly.

Jeremiah had held his hand twice! Well not exactly hold, more like brush against his as he reached for something. But he could see himself having a relationship with him. They'd even gone shopping together when he came into the Gap and bought 4 bowties and 5 pairs of socks because Jeremiah said they looked good on him. Clearly it was in love.

He asked Kurt advice a few days before Valentines. He knew Kurt would know what to do. He was so smart and amazing. His suggestion of serenading Jeremiah was brilliant.

* * *

Blaine felt like an idiot. Of course they weren't dating. Why did he ever think they were?

And Kurt. Kurt thought he was going to serenade him! And he messed up that. He messed up everything. He couldn't ruin his friendship too.

* * *

Everything was amazing! This room was amazing. He loved everything.

He got to go to a high school party with his very best friend forever, Kurt. And they played spin the bottle! And he sang on Kurt's friends stage. It was awesome!

And now Kurt's brother was driving them somewhere!

"Kuuurrrttt, where are we goooinnggg?!" Blaine asked loudly rubbing himself against Kurt's sweater. "You're sooo soft, Kurt! Kuuurrrttt. Ku-ert. I like your name, Ku-rrrt"

"He needs to stop being so loud or he'll wake up Mom and Burt." Finn worried, turning around the corner into their street.

"He will." Kurt reassured, helping Blaine sit back up from where he'd fallen mostly on the floor when Finn turned.

"Finn is soo taaalll, Kurt!" Blaine observed whispering loudly as Finn parked in the Hummel's driveway.

Finn turned off the car and looked over at Kurt. "Do you need help getting him inside?"

"No. He's pretty light." Kurt assured as he helped Blaine out of the car. Blaine latched onto Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"Kurt is my very best friend!" Blaine grinned at Finn and placed a sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt rolled his eyes, amused, and picked Blaine up when it was clear he had no intentions of letting go.

"Blaine, sweetie, I need you to be very quiet when we go inside, okay?" Kurt warned. "We can't wake up my dad."

Blaine pressed a finger over his lips and gave an exaggerated shush as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt got inside and up to his room without difficulty. He let out a sigh of relief as he set Blaine down on the bed. Blaine laid back and kicked his feet softly as he hummed a random tune.

"Blaine, we're going to bed now, okay?"

Blaine sat up quickly and started to remove his pants.

"Oh no, Blaine. No don't do that." Kurt said frantically looking everywhere but Blaine with a blush. He rushed to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "Go into my bathroom, change into these" Kurt demanded. He handed them to Blaine, still not looking as he helped Blaine to the bathroom.

He stood on the other side of the door, listening for signs that Blaine needed help and let himself relax when Blaine opened the door with his too big pajamas pooling around his hands and ankles.

"Smells like Kurt," Blaine grinned hugging his arms to his chest as he wiggled his toes in delight. "May I help you change, my Kurt siry bob? You wear sooo many layers!"

Kurt blaunched. "Um, No Blaine. I think you should just go to bed."

Kurt lead him back to his bed and tucked him in. He quickly changed hiding his blushing face before joining Blaine under the covers.

Blaine moved into Kurt's space, putting his cold feet on Kurt's causing Kurt to jump slightly in alarm. He rested his head on Kurt's chest wiggling happily. "I love m kur ir cutels," Blaine muttered as he drifted off.

Kurt froze at Blaine's words, unsure what to make of them. He gently removed Blaine from he was resting on his chest. As much as he loved the way it felt, who knew how Blaine would react if he woke up that way.

* * *

Everything was the opposite of amazing when he woke up. It was too bright! And Kurt's dad was in his room for some reason? Why was he in his room? Was Kurt okay?

The last thing he remembered was kissing one of Kurt's friends. He was disappointed it wasn't Kurt, but it hadn't felt bad for a girl.

Maybe that was what was wrong? Maybe he'd closed himself off to the idea of girls too soon.

Kurt didn't seem to agree when he tried to explain his possible bisexuality after talking to Kurt's friend Rachel. It hurt a lot. He was disappointing Kurt. But he had to at least open himself up to the idea. It would make his dad happy. And Rachel was bossier than Kurt. It was slightly easier to forget how much he was disappointing Kurt, when he had someone else's demands to follow.

Still, the next few days were pure torture knowing that he couldn't just text Kurt. It was only made worse by Rachel's constant stream of why she felt she was better than the other performers in her Glee Club. He had to bite his tongue every time she claimed she was better than Kurt at something. He finally broke when she mentioned a diva off she'd had with Kurt last year.

"That couldn't possibly be true, Rachel. Kurt could hit a high F in his sleep."

"And how would you know that?" She demanded her arms crossed accusingly. "I thought you were straight."

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to figure out what she was talking about.

Finally he confusingly admitted: "I never said I was straight."

"Fine. 'Bisexual.'" Rachel dismissed putting air quotes around the word bisexual. "It's still rude to bring up your past conquests. I haven't mention that time I was dating 3 boys, have I?" She launched into her story as Blaine looked around the theater hoping the movie would start soon.

* * *

Blaine walked miserably into the Lima Bean. He hadn't talked to Kurt in 3 whole days! No good morning texts or silly texts in classes they shared. No coffee together or messing around during Warbler practice. Not even their hands brushing together as they walked each other to class.

Blaine froze in alarm as suddenly someone- Rachel his mind supplied, kissed him.

Nothing.

Well except his desire to go use mouthwash and clean the hand that accidentally grazed her breasts.

"Definitely 100% gay," he muttered to himself.

He knew he should greet her because he was technically going on dates with her. But she seemed to be distracted by something else.

He briefly asked her to save his spot in line, and headed to the bathroom.

He was gargling his mouthwash when he heard the door to the bathroom open again.

"If it was anyone but Rachel, they'd probably be pretty insulted about what you're doing." Kurt commented lightly "As it is, she's making plans to write a song about the 'pain' of dating a gay guy."

Blaine spit out the mouthwash with a blush. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

"You're not the only person in this room who thought dating a girl could be easier." Kurt conceded with a half smile.

Blaine tilted his head to the side in disbelief.

"Brittany, the blonde that was all over Artie at the party," Kurt answered Blaine's unsaid question. "I thought it would help me bond better with my dad."

Blaine looked at his hands embarrassed as he washed them. "I thought it might make my dad stop with his projects to make me straight."

"I hope you didn't tell him about Rachel, Blaine" Kurt worried

"I didn't." Blaine confirmed. "Rachel's better in smaller doses, I think."

Kurt laughed quietly "Yeah. She really is."

"She tried to convince me she would have done a better job than Ali MacGraw." Blaine admitted shaking his head in disbelief. "Loudly. In the middle of the movie, Kurt! I refunded everyone's ticket, I felt so bad."

"You'll learn to tune out her ego eventually." Kurt smiled brushing a curl out of Blaine's face absently. Suddenly Blaine's words hit him. "Wait, you gave strangers money because Rachel was being loud?"

"Yeah. I tried to convince the projectionist to restart it at the point she started being too loud. But he said it would be too much effort." Blaine explained.

"So let me get this straight, the projectionist wouldn't take your bribe. So you just gave it away to random theatergoers?" Kurt grinned, biting his lip so Blaine couldn't see him laughing.

"Of course not! I wouldn't bribe anyone. That's wrong!"

Kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him out of the bathroom, a fond amused smile cemented on his face. Blaine was just too much sometimes.

* * *

When the strange Cheerleading Coach from McKinley said they needed to bring Sexy for regionals, Blaine knew he had some work to do.

What did sexy really even mean?

Would Adam Levine or Tom Ford be considered sexy? He might consider them attractive, but he never thought of doing any of the things his friends talked about when they used that word.

He decided a trip to the library was needed. He needed to crack the code if he wanted to sell sexy.

He'd learned his lesson about the internet very quickly after his second search lead him to straight porn. It was vulgar and he could have gone his whole life without seeing those parts of a girl. Just thinking of the incident made him shudder in disgust.

* * *

He felt terrible after their performance in front of the girls from Crawford Country Day. He should've asked Kurt if he needed help before the performance. They could've practiced together! They should have. If only he'd thought ahead, Kurt wouldn't feel like he was completely clueless about what sexy meant.

He still thought it was a bit unfair of Kurt to dismiss penguins like that. As far a Blaine was concerned, penguins had it together. They found their soulmate and bonded! Some male bonded penguins even raised surrogate baby penguins together. There was even a kids book about it.

Regardless, They'd been at work trying to help Kurt find his sexy faces for over 20 minutes. But they all just looked the same to him. He told Kurt such.

Kurt blew up in frustration and before Blaine knew what was happening, Kurt was asking him to leave.

* * *

Kurt probably would never speak to him again when he found out what Blaine had just done. He felt so guilty. But he had too! Kurt needed the education and if what Kurt said about watching those type of movies, Kurt wouldn't even think about finding answers on the internet again, just like him.

He was just thinking about Kurt's best interest.

* * *

Kurt was still talking to him even after he'd been subjected to the talk from his dad. Blaine called that a victory. A huge victory he'd decided.

Kurt was...so cute recently. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to only watch from afar.

Sometimes he thought that might actually be better than the restraint he had to use to not just climb into Kurt's lap and take a nap. He settled for just leaning against Kurt's shoulder until the desire felt like too much. To make it worse, he'd never felt such a strong urge to sit on the floor at someone's feet as they read, than he did for Kurt. He'd couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe and loved from anyone but his own mother.

Not to mention he wasn't even dating Kurt. Doing something like that would probably scare him. It was obviously too intimate for the state of their relationship.

He didn't know what to do. He'd never really gotten to a point where he needed someone else to do the type of things his own mother did. Was he projecting his mom onto Kurt? Did he have some weird complex?

He really needed to hold Kurt's hand or to have Kurt kiss his forehead. He even wanted to just cuddle with him for hours at a time doing nothing else. Or kiss him for an undetermined length of time.

The last two threw him through a loop. What did it even mean? And why was he so jealous when he saw Kurt take care of Pavarotti? The adorable boy had even gotten him a Burberry-isc cage cover.

Blaine wanted it. Not the cage cover obviously, but the desire to mean the same to Kurt. For Kurt to buy him silly little presents just because. To be important enough to Kurt to deserve his gifts.

He really needed to know what was going on. So he decided to give the internet another chance. He wasn't sure even how to start looking for a book.

* * *

Sadness came with the death of Pavarotti. Kurt cried and sang Blackbird so beautifully. It took all of Blaine's self control not to crawl on his hands and knees over to Kurt and do whatever Kurt needed to make his pain go away.

Thankfully Kurt finished the song and took a seat next to him before Blaine could give in.

When he could finally tear his eyes away from Kurt, he looked around and noticed the rest of the Warblers looked impressed. Maybe he could use this as an excuse to spend more time with Kurt and let Kurt take his place as the rightful soloist of the Warblers.

* * *

At the next Warbler meeting, Blaine said his piece and Warblers agreed to let Kurt duet with him. He had every intention to let it become a solo for Kurt, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

He hadn't seen Kurt since, despite Kurt's attempts to find him.

He was too nervous to talk to Kurt right now. It was one thing to serenade him or get him a solo, but a duet. That was very intimate. He'd only gotten through their first duet by thinking about how he needed to be perfect for his performance.

There was absolutely no way he could hide his feeling for Kurt this time. Honestly did he even want too?

He didn't have any indication if Kurt felt the same, but he could at least try.

But first he needed to practice his confession.

And a way to steer the conversation away from his feelings if Kurt said no.

* * *

Blaine stood in the doorway watching Kurt for a minute as he tried to get up the courage to confess his feelings.

Why couldn't he have made his speech simple? Maybe an "I really like you, will you be my boyfriend" instead of Kurt moving him.

At least he'd convinced himself not to tell Kurt how he lived to follow Kurt's every commands and fall at his feet whenever Kurt wished. How he loved when Kurt absently fixed his hair or when they cooked together and Kurt complimented him for the simplest things. How he secretly wanted Kurt to punish him like he'd seen in a magazine Cooper sent to him trying to screw with him.

Kurt would probably be confused if he told him about the instincts that Kurt invoked in him. And Kurt would certainly be horrified if he told him about the last one.

Kurt wouldn't understand it. He'd never really seen anyone else with that aspect in their relationship. In fact, most fought if there was even a chance one of them dared to order the other around.

Blaine took a deep breath.


	3. Love and new meetings

* * *

Telling Kurt turned out fantastic. Kurt liked him too

Blaine had a real boyfriend. A boyfriend that he knew was out of his league.

He couldn’t help but hold Kurt’s hand for the rest of the day. He was disappointed when it was time for Kurt to go home for the evening.

His disappointment disappeared when they had their third, four, fifth and sixth kiss right outside Blaine’s dorm room.

Like the gentlemen he tried to emulate, he walked Kurt down to his car and watched him drive away.

When he got back to his room, he logged on Facebook and made it official. It would take awhile for Kurt to confirm given he was still driving, but Blaine was too excited to wait.

Notifications were soon coming in. Embarrassingly his mom was on of the first to comment on it, gushing over how her little boy had a boyfriend.

He expects there is going to be backlash with his family. But he hoped that it would happen after Kurt had confirmed their relationship. He didn’t really want to expose Kurt to anyone in his family except his Mom and Coop. Although Coop was debatable.

To distract himself, he decided to go through his closet and pick out outfits for dates. He needed to somehow rise up to Kurt level of perfection. He wondered if he could just ask for Kurt to pick out his clothes. The thought was extremely appealing.

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up early. He had to look perfect for his first full day of being Kurt’s boyfriend. It had only been fourteen hours twenty three minutes and thirty four seconds since he first kissed Kurt.

He still wanted to shout about it, he was so happya. His first boyfriend was a sweet talented gorgeous considerate boy.

He honestly didn’t think he’d ever have a boyfriend, let alone in Ohio. He thought that he’d have to wait til he moved to New York to even meet someone he’d be interested in. But instead fate and the universe brought him Kurt. 

Blaine headed down to the school entrance, musing over whether he should grab them coffee. He dismissed the thought realizing it would be harder to kiss Kurt with a coffee in his hand. And he really didn’t want to prevent that.

When Kurt’s car drove into the parking lot, he had to control the urge to go open the car door for Kurt, even though his instincts were screaming. He didn’t want to give Kurt the idea that he was clinging or that he thought Kurt couldn’t do things for himself. He knew Kurt was completely capable.

Blaine carefully watched Kurt as he walked towards him. How did Kurt look so gorgeous in his uniform?

“Hi.” Kurt said breathlessly when he was right in front of him

“Hi.” Blaine grinned darting forward to kiss Kurt hello.

When he pulled away, Blaine took Kurt’s hand and lead him inside the building to head to their first classes.

“I got you your morning coffee,” Kurt smiled dopily at Blaine.

“I almost brought you yours.” Blaine admitted taking the cup from Kurt and taking a sip. He had to control a groan at how amazing it tasted.

“Great minds think alike,” Kurt grinned taking a sip of his own coffee. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Blaine agreed

All too soon they had to go their separate ways as the warning bell chimed.

* * *

Blaine spent most of his morning classes distracted and daydreaming.

He was very glad he didn’t have any tests coming up. The school knew that the Warblers were going to Regionals in a week, so they planned accordingly not wanting to make them choose between studying and the Warblers

He couldn’t decide what way to doodle his name in the margins of his notes, so he did them all. Dozens of BA+KH, Blaine Hummel or Kurt Anderson, some Hummel Anderson, Anderson Hummel and a few BDA+KEH

While he was distracted, one of the Warblers threw a paper ball at his head. He picked it up quickly when the teacher turned around.

  _/This new love phase needs to end before you sing your duet, Blaine. Don’t cost us Regionals/ -Thad_

 Blaine wrote back:

  _/We won’t cost the Warblers Regionals, Thad. and it’s not a phase/ - Blaine_

He threw it back purposely hitting Thad.

* * *

By lunch the rest of the council had weighed in. Wes thought it would add more to the performance. David felt the heart eyes Blaine and Kurt showed when together might change the performance. Thad thought that with it being Ohio, it might upset the judges to see two boys in a relationship singing a duet.

Blaine accepted their opinions, but left before they could turn lunch into a another Warblers meeting again. He caught Kurt just as he exited.

“Trust me, you don’t want to eat here, Kurt.” Blaine warned leading him away from the lunch room. “The council won’t mind their own business.”

“Nick, again?” Kurt sighed. He was always getting in trouble for ‘non sanctioned’ activities

“No. You and me.” Blaine admitted still annoyed.

Kurt groaned at the thought. “And what did we supposedly do?”

“Thad’s trying to take away our duet.” Blaine rolled his eyes. “He thinks that we’d offend the judges”

Kurt moved forward, Blaine tried to catch him before he got back to the lunch room. He failed. But still followed him in where he was making a beeline toward the Warblers

Kurt abruptly sat down at the Warblers table.

“Thad, I hear you want to bow down to homophobia?” Kurt glared

“I just think it be easier to secure a victory if we’re not pushing a gay couple at the judges.” Thad responded fearfully. “There’s a time and place, Kurt.”

“I thought the Warblers were suppose to have integrity!” He looked at the other Warblers and they all nodded feeling shameful of Thad’s thoughts.

Trent stood up. “I don’t want to perform if Kurt and Blaine can’t sing together”

Jeff seconded it.

Wes stood up “All in favor of Kurt and Blaine singing their duet?”

Three quarters of the Warbler’s voted in favor, with only a few backing up Thad.

“The motion passes.” He hit the table with his gavel

“This is what I meant Kurt.” Blaine whispered, leaning down so his arms were draped around Kurt’s neck. “Wes will turn any disagreement into a Warbler meeting. And Thad’s afraid of change.”

* * *

Afternoon classes seemed to drag on for Blaine. In his study hall, all anyone wanted to talk about was their girlfriends and boyfriends; Mostly they discussed how far they’d gotten with them.

Blaine thought it was a little vulgar to be discussing that in the middle of class. Besides he was trying to finish his essay on what actions were used to prevent casualties in WWl.

They asked him about Kurt until Blaine finally relented “A gentleman doesn’t discuss such matters.”

“So either Kurt’s a prude or you’re having kinky sex?” one of the boys, Edwin asked.

“That is none of your business.” Blaine replied as he turned the page looking for the publishing date for his Work Cited.

* * *

“According to Trent, there’s a rumor going around about us.” Kurt told Blaine in greeting.

“Is it any good?” Blaine smiled kissing Kurt’s cheek and taking his hand to walk with him.

 “Someone claimed they saw us um- having sex in the library” Kurt turned red in embarrassment.

 “I wish I didn’t get where that came from,” Blaine sighed. “Edwin Windshire and his friends were discussing their own sordid affairs, while I wrote my essay and tried to ignore them.”

 Kurt nodded in understanding. “Devin Sherwood was discussing the same thing.”

 “It’s not a very good rumor. Especially when you add the rumor when I first came to Dalton.” Blaine mused. “I was still recovering and the rumor mill painted me as someone who got into a fight and was kicked out their last school.” Blaine laughed at the absurdity.

“Still recovering? From what?” Kurt asked concern.

“Wait, did I never tell you why I came to Dalton?” Blaine asked, looking up thoughtfully

“You haven’t,” Kurt confirmed

“Well... last year I went to West Lima. I came out and people didn’t like it. Then the Sadie Hawkins Dance happened.” Blaine nervously played with Kurt’s hand. “I had a friend, the only other out student and I thought we could go together to show people it didn’t matter and we were normal.”

“Oh, Blaine. I don’t think I like where this is going.” Kurt said fearfully.

“We ended up getting the crap beaten out of us.” Blaine winced remembering how much it hurt. “I woke up in the hospital and my friend had already moved to California. I had a broken wrist, rib and leg.”

Kurt gathered Blaine up in his arms as he started to cry. “It’s okay, honey. It’s over now.”

Inside Kurt was furious with these people who hurt his Blaine. He felt awful though for the relief that McKinley had never gotten that bad for him.

“I haven’t been to any of the Dalton/Crawford mixers” Blaine admitted, “I tried once but it didn’t go well.”

“That must have been hard” Kurt sympathized.

* * *

The week went fast for Kurt and Blaine. Soon it was Saturday. The day they planned to tell Kurt’s friends and family about them. 

“What if they don’t approve of me?” Blaine worried on the ride into Lima 

“I don’t care what they think. I know  _I approve of you_. And that's enough.” Kurt reassured. He leaned over at a stoplight and kissed Blaine gently. 

Kurt moved when the light turned green and only moments later, pulled into the mall parking lot.

They both got out of the car and met in the back to take each other's hand.

“I only invited the girls.” Kurt reminded “And if you don’t want to listen to who's pairing off this week, I’d say clear of talking about the McKinley boys.”

“Noted,” Blaine smiled as the went through the doors of the mall. “I still can’t believe you found a brunch place in Lima”

“Rachel did actually.” Kurt admitted. “I don’t know much about it. She started talking about her dads. And you know how risky that is.”

“Promise our kids won’t be-” Blaine stopped suddenly in alarm covering his mouth. “I’m sorry, it's way too early for me to start talking like that.”

Kurt restrained himself from hopping up and down in excitement. Sure it was too early in their relationship. But it was nice to know Blaine thought of a future with him in it.

“Kurt!” Mercedes got up from her seat and ran up to them. She hugged both of them each. “So I see your holding hands?” Mercedes teased.

“Yes, we’re together, Cedes,” Kurt grinned.

She hugged them both again. “So what happened?”

“Nuh uh,” Kurt tsked, “You’ve got to wait till everyone gets here.”

Kurt groaned at the feeling of someone behind him hitting him full on into a hug.

“Kurt!” Tina smiled coming around to see him. “Is this Blaine?”

“Blaine Anderson,” Blaine greeted holding his hand out to shake.

Tina forgoed his hand and hugged him. “We like him, right?” Tina asked as she pulled out of the hug and looked over him.

“We do.” Kurt confirmed and kissed Blaine lightly to prove the point.

“Kurt Hummel! What are doing with my ex-boyfriend?” Rachel laughed.

Blaine’s eyes went wide “I never dated her,” Blaine whispered to Kurt.

“I know, honey. It’s okay.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s hair.

Rachel threw herself on Kurt in a hug and then did the same to Blaine.

“You never dated Blaine,” Mercedes told Rachel.

“I did too!” Rachel insisted, “Right Blaine?”

Blaine shook his head no furiously.

“See he’s saying no.” Mercedes defended.

“She’s been insufferable.” Tina told Blaine and Kurt. “Something about test driving boys before Kurt buys.”

“It’s not worth it, Blaine,” Kurt told him gently when Blaine started glaring at Rachel.

Tina turned to just talk to Blaine. “You know you didn’t need to see if you were bisexual with Rachel, I would’ve volunteered.”

“Stop flirting with my boyfriend Tina.” Kurt warned

“What’s the puppy so mad about?” Santana asked as she walked up to them, “Did someone steal his toy? No wait, Hummel’s right there.”

 Kurt rolled his eyes.

 “There’s a puppy?” Brittany asked, looking around in excitement.

 “She’s calling Blaine a puppy, Brit,” Kurt explained

 “Blaine’s not a puppy. He’s your lobster!” Brittany said urgently

 “Um, thank you?” Blaine said, unsure.

 “It’s a compliment,” Quinn confirmed as she headed toward the group.

 They all continued talking as they made their way to the restaurant. They were seated and Rachel insisted that everyone had to drink ‘virgin mimosas’.

 “I’d like a orange juice,” Quinn told the waitress. “We all would.”

 Rachel started pouting.

 “Good job, Berry. If you hadn’t exposed us, we could’ve had endless mimosas.” Santana snapped.

“Where did you find my dolphin?” Britt asked curiously to Blaine.

 “I-uh. Dalton?” Blaine responded looking over at Kurt to make sure he answered the question right. Kurt just shrugged.

“How did you get together?” Mercedes asked desperate for the details.

Kurt looked to Blaine. “Do you wanna or should I?”

“We basically know your side, Kurt.” Tina reasoned leaning forward in anticipation still admiring Blaine’s body.

 “Well, I don’t know where to start?” Blaine stumbled

“Who's the top?” Santana smirked.

“Um-” He looked over at Kurt for help.

“None of your business, Santana,” Kurt replied.

 “Kurt then? Wanky”

 “Who was attracted first?” Quinn piped up helping them away from Santana line of questions.

 “Me.” They both said in unison, then laughed.

 “That’s adorable.” Mercedes commented

 They continued their brunch, fielding all the girls questions and teasing.

* * *

That night, Kurt officially told his family about his relationship.

Carole was thrilled for the both of them.

 His father approved, but still watched Blaine closely to make sure he wasn’t pressuring Kurt into anything.

 Finn waited till after dinner to say anything.

 “So like- how do you, you know,” He gestured to both of them.

"“No I don’t know” Kurt said giving him an unimpressed look.

“Well you’re dudes. You don’t have a girl to complicate it. You must do it a lot.” Finn explained

“Not that it’s your business, but that’s not how it works. I’d suggest you go ask my dad about it. He’ll explain.” Kurt said slightly amused.

“Why does everyone keep asking that?” Blaine asked depressingly.

“They’re idiots obsessed with sex,” Kurt comforted.

“Kurt, I need to tell you something.” Blaine said nervously.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine’s hand leading him to his room.

“Should I close the door?” Kurt asked trying to read the expression on Blaine’s face

Blaine shrugged and took a seat on Kurt’s bed. Kurt followed him, taking a seat right next to him.

Blaine took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’m ever going to be ready to do that.”

Kurt looked him carefully trying to figure out what Blaine meant.

“I don’t know if I even want to be ready.” Blaine bit his lip nervously.

“Ready for what, honey?” Kurt finally asked.

“I’ve never been attracted to anyone in that way.” Blaine tried, “And I don’t want you to be insulted, because I am very attracted to you in other ways.”

“I’m not entirely following you, Blaine.” Kurt said straightening his blanket.

“I’m not a homosexual,” Blaine whispered ashamed. “But I’m homoromantic 100%”

Kurt blinked a few times trying to comprehend.

“I think I’m asexual, Kurt,” Blaine said remorseful, “I’m open to maybe being demisexual.”

“What does that mean?” Kurt asked curiously.

“You know how you look at someone really attractive and want to have sex with them?” Blaine explained.

“No. I really don’t,” Kurt told him.

Blaine blushed hard, not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer. “Okay well have you ever fantasized about sleeping with someone?”

“I’ve fantasized about sleeping next to you?” Kurt supplied “And I told you the only time I’ve ever searched for porn, I found it horrifying.”

“Oh. Huh,” Blaine said. “Well when I was younger Cooper thought it was “helpful” to send me… racy magazines, similar to Playboy but for gay men. And I never saw the point of them.” Blaine wrinkled his nose. “Sometimes it would have interesting articles, but eventually I googled why I was uncomfortable. It lead me to this site talking about asexuality. It fits how I feel about it all.”

“So what does this mean for us?” Kurt asked, worried

“Well romantically I want to do it all. I just have no interest in sex. That doesn’t mean we can’t when you’re ready. Being asexual doesn’t take away the sex drive and I think I’d be willing to do it for you.”

“You don’t have to.” Kurt reassured. “And what you're saying actually makes sense. I’m not exactly thrilled about sex in general. And porn just makes me feel bad for them and their families.”

“What does Demisexual mean?” Kurt asked, “You said you were open to it.”

“It means that after you have a deep emotional connection, you might develop sexual type feelings,” Blaine provided.

“I think I might be that one.” Kurt admitted, blushing, “Last year when I was deep within my crush on Finn. I might have been a little like that. But otherwise it’s never happened before.”

“I’m going to pretend I never heard that about Finn.” Blaine teased, “Or I might get a little jealous.”

“You’re my boyfriend, he never was,” Kurt told him kissing Blaine’s forehead. Blaine turned his head at the last second kissing Kurt’s lips.

“I am crazy about you, Kurt,” Blaine muttered against Kurt’s lips. Kurt grinned taking Blaine’s lower lip and sucking.

 “Hey. I might be okay with this, but you know the rule, Kurt.” Burt interrupted as he walked past Kurt’s door.

 Kurt and Blaine pulled away still smiling at the new part of their relationship.

 “I know. No boyfriends or girlfriends in the bedrooms.” Kurt sighed, “Blaine just needed to tell me something important.”

 “Uh huh,” Burt said in disbelief. “Get downstairs with Finn.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: And this has been a psa about asexual/demisexual. Not actually, but it certainly felt like it as I wrote it.
> 
> As always reviews are loved and cherished.
> 
> So I found out from my beta (And then reblogged) the meaning of Ace cards of the deck and as you can see it ended up being the opposite of what I first meant. But still I was very excited. [Now Kurt’s the ace of diamonds and Blaine the King of Hearts]. Alas there's always the sequel.


	4. Is it Love

* * *

Blaine felt a weight taken off of him after telling Kurt about his feelings. He still thought it was too early in their relationship to talk about his other confession though.

It didn't really matter because they naturally did it.

For their one week anniversary, Kurt bought him a bowtie with little hearts on it. Blaine in turn baked Kurt his chocolate chip cookies carefully crafted into hearts.

The other boys on his floor were a little put out that they couldn't have any, but Kurt loved them.

Kurt naturally put his arms around Blaine, holding him as they read together. And when they watched movies with their Dalton friends and all the spots on the couch were full, he'd play with Blaine's curls from his spot on the couch as he watched the movie.

But Blaine's favorite was when Kurt started holding both of his hands above their head, effectively pinning them there, when they'd make out on Blaine's bed.

And when Blaine couldn't decide what to wear for a date, Kurt took charge and somehow he managed to make their clothes match tastefully. Kurt even ordered for him, when he saw Blaine looking interested on the menu.

* * *

Regionals came and went. They'd lost to New Directions, but everyone agreed that Kurt and Blaine's performance was beautiful.

The New Directions were going to New York. Kurt was disappointed that he wasn't going with them, Blaine could tell. So he already started plans on how to cheer Kurt up while they were gone.

Fortunately Kurt had an excuse to see his friends. They were having a performance at McKinley. And of course they agreed to go the second they were asked.

They arrived at McKinley surprised that the parking lot wasn't full yet. When they got inside the halls were fairly empty.

"Maybe we're a little early?" Blaine guessed.

"Well then I can give you a tour!" Kurt said excited. "McKinley is much nicer at night without the jocks acting like animals."

Kurt pointed out his old classrooms as he walked. He suddenly stopped and looked at Blaine and back to the door. He opened the door and tugged Blaine in with him. "And this is the starry sky room. I'm not sure what it's used for, except this."

He grabbed Blaine and kissed him hard. His arms came around Blaine's waist and put him on a desk. He leaned on the desk coaxing him down until he was laying down. He climbed on top of Blaine as his lips trailed down Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned when Kurt sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. "Aren't we-ah won't we get caught?" Blaine asked fearfully.

"No." Kurt explained, undoing Blaine's tie and undoing his top button. "This is the makeout room."

"Really? That's-" Blaine was going to say weird, but Kurt's lips were trailing down his chest. When had Kurt opened his shirt?

"Don't worry they cleaned it for the night," Kurt reassured. "Is this okay?"

"I ah- yeah." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "Just nothing south of-" Blaine tried to think of a word.

"Equator?" Kurt asked helpfully, pressing a kiss to Blaine's clavicle as he moved up to Blaine's neck

"Yeah. Nothing south of the equator," Blaine smiled taking Kurt's other hand and kissing them both softly.

That always seemed to do something for Kurt, because suddenly Kurt's lips were back on his and their tongues were tangled together. And Kurt was pinning his hands above his head.

Blaine was completely content.

Kurt straightened both of their clothes before leaving the starry sky room. "You can't let Santana or Puck see anything or else they'll tease you about it for weeks," Kurt explained.

He continued to give Blaine the tour.

They ran into Brittany and Artie while walking, promising they'd take their seats soon.

On their way to the auditorium they came face to face with Karofsky. Fortunately Santana seemed to want to handle it. So after a few of his insults, they walked away unharmed.

The night had turned into a complete disaster and Blaine was gratefully that this would never happen to the Warblers. He felt bad for them. But he also got the feeling that Kurt wasn't thinking the way he was.

Kurt was going to transfer back. He could tell. He just had to prepare himself that he wasn't going to see Kurt every day. A stubborn part of him wanted to convince Kurt to stay. But he saw how happy Kurt was with them. He'd never looked this happy with the Warblers.

* * *

 It took several weeks until Kurt brought it up.

"We'll still talk everyday and I could come visit you during the week."

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't have to convince me." Blaine smiled weakly, "As long as you're safe, I understand."

"You're the best boyfriend, you know that?" Kurt grinned as he straddled Blaine lap. He gave Blaine a quick kiss and played with his hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt." Blaine admitted

"I know, honey. I'm going to miss you too," He kissed Blaine's forehead

"Maybe I could come with you?" Blaine teased.

"No. McKinley is too harsh for someone as sweet as you." Kurt laid his head on top of Blaine's.

"But I have to be okay with you going?" Blaine said upset at the thought. "I don't want them to hurt you again."

"I can handle it. Don't worry." Kurt soothed. "Want to help me plan out what to wear the first day?"

* * *

  _"I'm never saying goodbye to you"_

It circled around in Blaine's head the whole way back to Dalton.

Blaine had the Warblers help him do a surprise serenade for Kurt. And it went very well. It made him wondering why he didn't serenade Kurt more often. Especially when Kurt looked that way when he did it.

But Kurt's words at the end of his serenade. Was he serious? Never? It made Blaine wonder if maybe he should tell Kurt his secret.

Later that day, he got a text from Kurt.

 

> _/Be in the Mckinley auditorium by 3 friday. I have a surprise for you./- Kurt_

That certainly caught Blaine's attention

 

> _/A surprise?/ -Blaine_
> 
> _/You'll see :)/ -Kurt_

Blaine smiled as he went back to studying. His schoolwork done, Blaine was looking of a way to tell Kurt what a nonsexual relation between a sub and a Dom was like, in a way that Kurt wouldn't get scared.

* * *

 Blaine found a place in the auditorium at 2:55, mindful of Kurt's 3pm deadline.

He looked around and saw Karofsky of all people sitting in the auditorium. He was about to get up and ask him what he was doing, but Satana sat next to him. He didn't particularly want to know what that was about.

The music started with Kurt on stage singing the first few lines of the song. He looked completely gorgeous under the lights.

Suddenly Tina and Mercedes joined him on stage and ripped open his jacket.

Blaine was breathless. Unlike the 'Likes Boys' he expected given some of the other shirts, Kurt's shirt said 'Demisexual.' It looked like people on the stage also thought his shirt would say 'Likes Boys' and had confused looks on their faces.

He watched the rest of the performance, his eyes always on Kurt. He looked so beautiful dancing up there with his friends.

When the performance finished, Blaine rushed to the front.

Kurt was there waiting and caught him in his arms, as he kissed Kurt passionately. Kurt's friends were whooping and whistling at them.

"That was amazing, Kurt," Blaine grinned as he pulled away. "I really like the shirt"

"So you know what it means?" Mercedes asked.

"I do." Blaine confirmed, "But that's for Kurt to share."

He felt Kurt hug him tighter to his body in thanks.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to make out with my boyfriend," Blaine said proudly.

"Blaine!" Kurt blushed deep red, letting go of Blaine and letting him lead him out.

"I wanted to give them a reason not to follow us." Blaine told Kurt as they arrived at his car.

"Well, thank you because now I can show you your surprise."

"Was that performance not my surprise? Because as soon as the jacket opened to show your shirt, I was so proud of you." Blaine gushed.

"Well the assignment was to advertise something different about yourself. And I am out and proud. But Rachel was doing her nose, Tina her eyes. So instead I chose demisexual because I'm still accepting that about myself." Kurt explained

Blaine kissed his cheek. "My brave boyfriend."

Kurt grinned giving Blaine an adoring look. "Do you want to see your surprise?"

"Yes." Blaine said in interest.

Kurt turned around and started taking off his shirt.

"Um, not that I don't appreciate it but we're in the middle of a parking lot." Blaine said awkwardly.

"Just wait a second" Kurt laughed at Blaine's reaction.

Blaine stopped and watched as Kurt pulled down a shirt that had been caught in the other. Kurt turned around and Blaine's heart stopped.

"Loves Blaine"

"You don't have to say anything. I know it might be a little early in our relationship." Kurt said nervously.

Tears formed in Blaine's eyes "I love you too."

I- you do?" Kurt grinned, then remembered that he hadn't actually said it. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine wiped away a tear, staring adoringly at Kurt.

"So do you like my shirt?" Kurt teased

"So much." Blaine admitted. "I think it's my favorite of all your shirts."

"Well I can't wear it all the time," Kurt smiled.

"No, not all the time. Let me do a photoshoot!" Blaine asked excitedly, "You're kind of my muse"

"The last time you said that you took a lot of weird candid photos of me," Kurt told him, amused.

"Those pictures came out beautifully." Blaine defended, then explained: "But not like that. No candids. I collect different types of cameras and there's excellent foliage for background near the lake this time of year."

"Okay, I'll allow it." Kurt accepted, "Now let's go to my house. I've spent most of the week thinking about how I couldn't cuddle with my boyfriend who I love."

* * *

 Blaine was just finishing up his English assignment, when he got a weird text from Rachel

 

> _/I think Kurt's cheating/-Rachel_

Blaine laughed thinking that she and Kurt were playing a game.

 

> _/You sure he's not just winning?/ -Blaine_
> 
> _/No. With Sam/ - Rachel_

Sam? Blaine thought for a minute.

Oh, the one living in the hotel. Kurt said he was bringing buy some clothes for them yesterday. Blaine had donated some of Cooper's older clothes to the cause and a $100 visa gift card. It wasn't like his father was going to miss it.

_/Don't worry about it Rachel. I trust Kurt/ -Blaine_

He decided to text Kurt.

 

> _/Rachel saw you delivering to your friend Sam/ -Blaine_
> 
> _/Is that what it is? Finn and Rachel are telling everyone that Quinn and I are cheating./ -Kurt_
> 
> _/Feeling bad for Sam though. If they keep it up/ -Kurt_
> 
> _/What's your assignment this week?/ -Blaine_
> 
> _/Fleetwood Mac- Rumours/ -Kurt_

Blaine dialed Kurt's number. When he picked up, Blaine started singing 'You Make Loving Fun'

Kurt giggled and let him finish up to the first chorus before speaking. "You know no one has sang that one yet."

"That's surprising, considering they change partners faster than even Fleetwood Mac" Blaine concluded

"So enough with all of McKinley's drama, how are you?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well, David and Thad are arguing over our next venue. And Nick stole Wes' gavel. But Wes doesn't know yet." Blaine told him. "I know, not as exciting as New Directions."

"He stole Wes's gavel?" Kurt laughed, "I imagine that's going to be a situation."

"Thanks, Kurt." Blaine had a small smile.

"So there's something I wanted to ask you about. You don't have to say yes." Kurt prepared himself, "McKinley's Prom is next week."

"I don't know, Kurt. I- can I get back to you on that?" Blaine asked anxiously.

"Sure. And it's okay if you don't want to. You can just come over and we'll watch Project Runway or something." Kurt reassured.

* * *

Blaine had made a decision. He knew that he felt safe with Kurt. But he needed Kurt to know about his submissive tendency before he went somewhere like a Prom.

Now he just needed to tell Kurt.

He's opportunity came when he went his car broke down a few streets from Hummel's Tire and Lube on his way to Kurt's house.

He called Kurt's dad and a few minutes later Kurt was there with a tow truck.

"You can drive a tow truck?" Blaine asked in awe, and saw Kurt's coveralls "You look amazing by the way."

"I don't usually drive. But I was leaving as you called," Kurt grinned, "And thank you. You're looking amazing today yourself."

Once Blaine's car was attached they drove to the store and Burt promised to get it finished soon.

They left in Kurt's car with a warning of no funny business from Burt.

"What does your dad think we do?" Blaine wondered.

"Have sex mostly," Kurt told him honestly as Blaine choked at the words. Kurt reached out a rubbed his back.

"Why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"From the New Directions, I think it's pretty common at this stage in the relationship. And you are extremely affectionate." Kurt explained sympathetic to Blaine's reaction to the news.

"Do you… want to be having sex?" Blaine asked insecurely.

"No," Kurt answered simply, "And it's because I am not ready to."

"Okay, will you tell me if you are?" Blaine requested. "Because I can't be comfortable, if you're not comfortable."

"I will, honey," Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek as they made their way inside Kurt's house. "No one else is here right now. Finn's out with Quinn and Carole is at work."

Blaine grinned realizing it was the perfect time. He lead Kurt to the living room.

"Okay, so I have a confession to make." Blaine started, "It's something that I learned about myself over the years."

Kurt just smiled at him waiting patiently.

"So ah. You know how sometimes people call me a puppy?"

"Because your excitable and cute?" Kurt grinned.

"According to you," Blaine laughed.

"And I'm the only opinion that matters," Kurt joked.

"That." Blaine said. "That's part of it too."

"Hmm," Kurt responded letting Blaine figure out what he was trying to say.

"I normally do what you say." Blaine cited.

"Because your so nice and sweet," Kurt smiled kissing his cheek.

"And submissive" Blaine added.

"I wouldn't use that word," Kurt said thoughtfully.

"It's important to my point, Kurt." Blaine pouted.

Kurt mimed shutting his mouth

"I guess the easiest way to say it is that I have submissive tendencies." Blaine claimed apprehensively

Kurt looked at him thoughtfully not saying anything.

Blaine anxiously looked back "So how does- what do you think about that?"

"What's your point, Blaine?" Kurt asked still waiting for the big reveal.

"What?" Blaine stared at him.

"I already know that, honey." Kurt soothed, "It's kind of hard to not notice."

"I don't understand," Blaine said, confused. "You know I'm a sub?"

"Wait a sub?" Kurt asked, now the one confused. "What's that?"

"It's a title in a Dominant/submissive bdsm relationship."

Now Kurt was very confused. "But you're asexual, Blaine, isn't all that hardcore stuff sexual?"

"No, not necessarily. What we already do meets most of my needs." Blaine told him, anxious again.

"Most?" Kurt asked feeling a bit out of his depth. He hadn't realized his boyfriend was kinky. It turned him on a bit more than he wanted to admit.

"You don't punish me." Blaine admitted "And doing that sounds appealing"

"Okay. So what exactly are you asking for? Do you want me to fill some role?" Kurt asked trying to be helpful.

"Kind of? I'm happy with everything we do, but I do want to be punished. And I'm happy to try other things if you want to." Blaine rambled.

"Do you want me to be your Dom, Blaine?" Kurt asked again being a little more clearer.

"Maybe yes?" Blaine admitted.

"How about you give me some time to figure the extent of what your asking and I'll tell you soon." Kurt said, "I just need to learn about it, because before you said anything I had a completely different view."

Kurt did not know if he could do what Blaine wanted. Punishing Blaine sounded difficult. And for what even? Blaine was so considerate. But he was curious about what parts of their relationship was already fitting what Blaine wanted.

Blaine nodded. He'd let Kurt take his time. It wasn't like he accepted it about himself very soon. He'd had time to process.

"Is there anything else, honey?" Kurt asked

"I wanted to tell you I want to go to Prom with you." Blaine smiled. "I think I can try. Just promise you'll stay near me?"

Kurt wiggled happily and then hugged Blaine tight. "Of course. Oh I love you so much Blaine."

"I love you too." Blaine smiled wider.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me happy cry


	5. What About Prom, Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suspected Dom!Pam

* * *

Blaine arrived at the Hummel's promptly at six to pick up Kurt.

He checked his hair to make sure no gelled curl was out of place, then grabbed Kurt boutonniere. Blaine headed to the front door and knocked politely.

The door was opened by Carole.

"Aww, you look so handsome in your suit, Blaine." Carole cooed, "Kurt and Finn are still getting ready."

"Thank you," Blaine grinned, "You're looking lovely as always"

She put her hand on her chest, still not used to getting such comments from him.

"I told my mom she could come and take pictures. Is that okay?" Blaine asked cursing himself for forgetting to ask at an earlier date.

"That's alright. I loved to meet the women who raised such a gentleman." Carole smiled.

"Oww! That's too tight!" Finn said loudly.

"Then maybe you should stop moving around!" Kurt responded, frustrated.

"Excuse me," Carole said before rushing upstairs to see what the boys were arguing about.

Blaine went into the living room and found Burt there.

"You're early," Burt commented.

"Not really. Kurt said he needed me here early to make sure we both look amazing." Blaine responded.

"Sounds like Kurt." Burt offered.

There was a pounding on the stairs and Finn arrived in the living room.

Blaine glanced at his outfit. "Your bowtie is lopsided."

"It's a clip on." Finn explained.

"I don't think that is even the color of Quinn's dress. Your tie is about 3 shades darker." Blaine told him, shuddering to himself that Finn was wearing a clip on.

"That's what Kurt keeps saying. But I'm sure it won't matter." Finn shrugged

"I've met Quinn three times and it definitely matters." Blaine assured.

"Okay, here's the right shade - Oh hi, Blaine, honey." Kurt came walking in looking beautiful in his Tux/Kilt combo and kissed Blaine's forehead. "This the right shade?" he asked Blaine.

"It looks to be. Let me see the picture once more?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned his phone. "Yeah. Perfect." Kurt handed Finn the bowtie.

"Kurt, you look like you're looking for attention." Burt warned.

"Of course I am, that's what Prom is all about" Kurt told him happily

"I'm not going to stop you, but just stop and think about what you're doing, Kurt," Burt disagreed.

"It's just a kilt." Kurt explained twirling, "An homage to the royal wedding."

"What do you think people are going to do if you show up to Prom like that?" Burt reasoned.

"Come on, Blaine help me out here" Kurt laughed.

"I- kind of agree with your dad. We don't want to give anyone a reason to cause trouble." Blaine told him anxiously.

"There's a lot of bad people out there, Kurt. People worse than Karofsky and all their looking for is a fire to light under their hate." Burt said seriously, "I want you to be yourself, but I also want you to be practical."

"Blaine, I know you're scared and you're worried. But Prom is about joy, not hate." Kurt sighed "And I'm wearing this suit because I worked very hard on it."

"I think you look like gay braveheart." Finn added, trying to break the tension.

"Thank you Finn." Kurt sighed.

"I do like it, Kurt," Blaine admired looking at all the details Kurt had put into it "I'm just really scared."

"I know. I just didn't like you siding with my Dad," Kurt responded pulling Blaine closer in his arms. "I know I should get used to it."

They were waiting still at Kurt's house. His mother had hit some traffic on the way home, but she still really wanted to get Prom pictures. Finn had left for Quinn's a few minutes ago, so it wasn't like it was cutting into their dinner with Mercedes, Sam and Rachel. But Kurt didn't want Blaine to wrinkle his suit, so they'd been standing.

The doorbell rang and Carole answered the door.

"Are you Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine heard his mom's voice. "I don't think my Blaine would play the same trick as his older brother did, but I still need to check."

"I am. And you must be Mrs. Anderson."

"Pam Anderson." she introduced as she walked into the hallway.

She spotted Blaine and beamed. "Come here Bumblebee. I need to see your ensemble."

Kurt released Blaine from his hold as he grinned. Bumblebee. That was so adorable.

Blaine stood in front of his mom letting her examine him.

"Now spin for me."

Blaine followed suit.

"You look so grown up. And perfect for Prom." She took his face in her hand and kissed his forehead.

"Is this your boyfriend, Blainey?" she asked coming over to Kurt.

"Yes, mama," Blaine answered obediently.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt introduced himself putting his hand out, but she just hugged him.

"So you're the famous Kurt Hummel. I swear conversations with my son consisted of you for almost a whole year," she grinned, teasing Blaine. Then turned her attention to Kurt. "I love the kilt look."

"Thank you, I designed it myself." Kurt smiled. At least someone liked his outfit.

"I approve, Blainey." She said pointing her attention to Blaine.

"Thank you, Mama" Blaine softly smiled.

"Now I expect you to protect my Blainey, tonight." She told Kurt seriously. "I don't want to see him in the hospital again."

"I intend to, Mrs. Anderson" Kurt swore.

"Call me Pam," she brushed off, "Now let's take some pictures."

Kurt saw the Pam had a camera that almost looked like one of Blaine's only there was PA engraved by the shutter button.

Carole had run into the other room to get their own camera while Pam had been talking, so they waited. When she came back with Burt, Pam and Carole directed them to different positions to take pictures in, and a few candids.

Once that was done, they let Kurt and Blaine go. Blaine's mother decided to stay for coffee and get to know her son's boyfriends family.

Kurt understood Blaine's request a lot now that he'd met Blaine's mom. She'd probably been stoking Blaine's submissive side his entire life. So of course, he'd need Kurt like that now that he was growing up. It was actually healthy for Blaine.

* * *

Prom had felt amazing almost until Kurt's name was announced for Prom Queen with his bully as King.

Blaine followed him and tried to help him through it and letting him know his options. But Kurt wanted to go back in there and face them all. Kurt made a comment about Kate Middleton that he was sure most of the students didn't understand. But it helped Kurt, so he'd never point that out.

Then Karofsky ran away leaving Kurt standing there alone.

Blaine felt a rush of love as Kurt stood on the dance floor and willed himself to push away his fears. He was still terrified, but Kurt needed him.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine gasped, his whole body trembling.

"Yes, you may." Kurt said breathlessly as he beamed at Blaine.

They started dancing and he was going to have a talk with Santana and Mercedes on song choices later on. But soon the rest of the school were joining in.

Blaine sighed resting his head against Kurt's shoulder. "You're so brave."

"So are you, baby. Walking out to the middle of the dance floor, shaking and asking me to dance." Kurt murmured, "I am so so proud of you Blaine."

"I hope so, I want you to be," Blaine said looking down with his face buried in Kurt's chest.

Kurt took off his tiara and put it on Blaine's head then used his sceptre to to gently touch Blaine's shoulders.

"Now it's the brave royal crown" Kurt told him dorkily.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine giggled touching it where it laid on his head.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt beamed, kissing Blaine's nose.

"May I cut in?" Brittany asked, coming over.

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt shrugged.

"Okay, yeah." Blaine went to move out of the way, but Brittany caught his hand.

"With you, silly. I wanna dance with the sexy Warbler," Brittany told him excitedly and claimed, "You look really hot tonight. Are you and Kurt gonna have sex tonight? I think I might!"

Blaine had stop listening. He was trying not to let the discomfort show on his face from Brittany's observation.

Brittany took his non answer as nervousness. "Kurt totally wants you. You can tell when he looks at you all heart eyes."

Kurt reappeared after the song ended. "Britt, what did you say to him?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine who was practically vibrating with discomfort.

Blaine took his chance and wrapped his body around Kurt's almost crying.

"We were just talking about having sex tonight. I think I might with Artie," Brittany claimed, "And I was saying how sexy he was in his suit."

"Britt, Blaine doesn't feel comfortable with those words." Kurt explained calmly, "They make him sad and nervous."

"Oh." Brittany said, a little confused, "Can Santana and I wear the tiara for awhile?"

Blaine hesitated, but handed Brittany the tiara.

* * *

After Prom, they headed back to Kurt's house. Blaine was too tired to drive back to Dalton, and so was Kurt.

Burt jumped in shocked as they walked inside the house.

"I didn't expect you back tonight." Burt said in explanation. "Wait, what's that on Blaine's head?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I won Prom Queen. Karofsky won King."

"He ran off though," Blaine added.

"Yeah, but Blaine joined me, so it's okay." Kurt explained.

"Are you sure?" Burt asked in concern.

"It was upsetting at first, but I accepted it so those neanderthals couldn't win," Kurt shrugged.

Burt watched Kurt for a minute trying to discern if he was lying or not.

"If everything is fine, why are you here?" Burt asked finally

"Well I live here." Kurt said awkwardly, "And Blaine's too tired to drive back to Dalton. Where else would we go?"

"It's Prom. Don't you have parties to go to?" Burt asked.

"Rachel had one planned. But I think she's dealing with Jesse and Finn," Blaine supplied.

"Finn got thrown out for fighting," Kurt tattled.

Burt sighed filing that information away to discuss with Carole later. "You know, after senior prom you were almost conceived."

"Ew! Why would you even say that Dad!" Kurt grimaced taking Blaine's hand and running up the stairs

"I'm glad you weren't, Kurt," Blaine told him lovingly as he straightened the crown when they reached the landing. "Then I wouldn't have found you because you'd be too old."

* * *

The week before Kurt visited New York was hectic.

Kurt couldn't decided what clothes to bring and finals were in full swing at McKinley and Dalton.

They hadn't seen each other days and their Skype dates were cut off by their friends wanting to study with them. It disappointed Blaine a lot because he already had a week of not seeing Kurt in his future. But he also knew he had to get good grades if his plan for next year was to work out.

He wanted to earn enough credits to graduate next year with Kurt, which meant showing he could handle more classes or testing out of them. And if that wasn't possible, he wanted to take the GED. It didn't matter in the end, because he planned to go to NYU Tisch.

But first he needed to ask Kurt's permission.

* * *

When Kurt was in New York, he realized how much he'd changed since Kurt came into his life.

Dalton was boring. He'd drifted from his old friends, but thinking about it, most of them really were acquaintances that he'd thought of as friendships. All he had in common with them was being a Warbler. He still had a few friends like Wes and David. But they were graduating this year. Next year all he'd have is Trent and maybe Jeff.

He realized that he didn't need the safety of Dalton anymore either. Being with Kurt had made him more confident in himself, and the facade that he used to put up to protect himself had come down at some point without him realizing.

And he was becoming friends with Kurt's friend. He found himself driving down to Lima most nights than he stayed in Westerville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freely admit that like Blaine, I get extremely uncomfortable when people start calling me anything sexual. 
> 
> Reviews are wanted and loved. Also they make me write faster.


	6. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just because Kurt thinks something doesn't necessarily make it true.
> 
> Warning: suspected Dom!Pam and a gay slur/homophobia

 

* * *

The day that Kurt came back, Blaine found himself in the Hummel's living room, waiting.

They were coming home from the airport on a bus, or Blaine would've met Kurt at the gate.

"How do you think you did on your finals?" Carole asked absently watching a show.

"I think I did quite well. I just hope my essays were up to standard," Blaine said conversationally.

"That's good. You know McKinley isn't up to that standard." Carole told him.

"How did you know I was thinking of transferring?" Blaine asked, confounded.

"I'm helping raise two teenage boys, I know how they think." Carole assured him.

They heard a horn outside and Blaine looked out the window to see Kurt and Finn grabbing their stuff out of the bus.

"Should we go help them?" Blaine asked.

"They'll be okay."

When they came into the house, Finn stormed up the stairs as Kurt glared at his retreating back.

"Hi Finn," Blaine said awkwardly.

"We're not talking to him right now." Kurt informed, his tone clipped.

"Oh." Blaine said, knowing there was a story there.

"Come help me unpack, Blaine," Kurt demanded not giving him any time to object as he dragged his stuff upstairs. Blaine dutifully followed.

When they got to Kurt's room, Kurt turned around and grabbed him roughly kissing Blaine and wrapping himself around Blaine.

He pulled away from Blaine's lips. "Hi" Kurt said sweetly.

"Hi," Blaine said breathlessly, still recovering from the emotions, Kurt had just triggered in him with his roughness.

"Finn and Rachel ruined everything." Kurt informed.

"What happened? I've been staying off the show choir blogs, because I wanted to hear it from you."

"They kissed, right on stage. At the end of our performance." Kurt told him, frustrated. "And it wasn't even a quick peck. They were making out!"

Blaine took a seat on Kurt's bed and let him vent it all out. He knew he'd hear about it at least three more times, but he loved how theatric Kurt could be and he knew every version would be entertaining and he'd be sympathetic.

* * *

School was finally over for both Blaine and Kurt. Blaine's move out date was tomorrow so for now, they decided to enjoy one of Dalton's beautiful gardens with a picnic.

"I still can't believe you can just make these from scratch, Blaine!" Kurt gushed at Blaine's cookies.

"My mom taught me how to make a lot of things." Blaine shrugged, "Coop really likes it when I make my cheesecake."

"Wait a second, Blaine Devon Anderson. Are you telling me you make cheesecake? Why is this the first time I am hearing about it?" Kurt grinned, "What kind is it?"

"Well Cooper likes double chocolate chip, Wes and David always just took what I made. So I got to experiment at little."

"Blaine, make me a cheesecake, please" Kurt pleaded.

"I will." Blaine laughed, "I didn't know you felt so strongly about it."

"I feel strongly about a lot of things," Kurt bantered, "For instance, I adore you"

Blaine cuddled up closer to Kurt. "I adore you too."

"I've made a decision, actually I decided in New York." Kurt paused.

Blaine continued to just stare up at Kurt adoringly

"I'll do it. I'll be your Dom."

Blaine beamed cuddling even closer to Kurt almost in his lap, excitement evident. "Really?"

"Really." Kurt confirmed, "I actually started thinking about it Prom Night. When your mom came over for pictures."

"That's strange, but okay," Blaine commented worried this conversation was heading where he didn't want it to.

"Is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow. "Because it seems like your mom found out you had a submissive instinct at a really young age and encouraged it to grow. I don't know why she did it. I have a feeling it's because she wanted to keep you close, because you are a little overly attached, baby."

Blaine flushed. Had his mother done that? He thought it was just a coincidence.

"She didn't do that. I would've known." Blaine said with conviction

"I'm not sure if you would, baby." Kurt consoled rubbing Blaine's back. "But weird as that is, that's not what we're discussing."

"So what made you decide?" Blaine asked cautiously,

"I think it was really healthy to ask me." Kurt divulged, "And I don't think you necessarily learned the skills to not have a Dom. You're not very good at self soothing. And I'm not even sure you could learn how to at this point your life."

"Oh," Blaine said not really sure how to react.

"Now, I need to know. Does your mom still punish you and how?" Kurt asked, trying to keep his emotions out of it.

"I mean… well I never thought about it that- being like - like that type of punishment." Blaine stuttered. "It was never like that for me."

"It's okay, baby. Just tell me." Kurt soothed.

"Well I get spanking from both my parents," Blaine confessed. "And if I get my clothes messy, she makes me figure out how to get it clean myself or she'd throw it out. It was really hard when I was younger, but now it's fairly simple."

"Wait a second, get? Not got?" Kurt asked trying very hard to to react.

"Yeah. I got spanked last week." Blaine told him, "I slept at your house and didn't come home. Is that not normal?"

"No, Blaine. I don't that's normal. I haven't been spanked since I was 7." Kurt said sympathetically "And you called home. I don't understand why you were even punished."

"Because stars have to shoot for the stars and not lose focus on the clouds," Blaine recited from memory and then frowned, "And my dad thinks I'm whoring around town."

"We don't do anything," Kurt told him, confused.

"He doesn't believe that. He's not exactly pro gay." Blaine sighed, "And my mom allows it when she thinks I might be neglecting my future. She definitely thinks we're having sex'"

"Okay, you know what baby. I am your Dom now. And I maybe I'll get my dad to help us prove you're parents you're just sleeping over."

Blaine nodded obediently.

* * *

Kurt was just getting ready for bed when he heard a knock on the front door. He ignored it expecting someone else to answer it.

"Kurt! Blaine's here for you!" Finn yelled up the stairs

That was weird. He was just about to call Blaine for their nighttime routine.

Kurt walked downstairs to see an upset Blaine with a duffel bag.

"I stood up to my dad." Blaine explained, sniffling as he wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Oh honey," Kurt wrapped him in a big hug and kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay. We'll find a way to fix this."

Kurt lead Blaine to the living room where his dad was watching the game.

"Dad?" Kurt said clearing his throat to get his attention.

He looked up. "What happened?"

"My dad kicked me out. I'm not sure for how long or if it's for good."

Burt looked at him and sighed. "He can stay in your room, just for tonight. If it's any longer, with figure something out."

Kurt quickly lead Blaine up to his room before his dad could change his mind.

"What happened, baby?" Kurt asked as he took Blaine's coat and duffle bag.

"I did something bad. So he wanted to spank me. But I told him that wasn't normal like you said. And he got annoyed, so I told him what you said about my mom. And how you were my Dom now. He got really mad and said I'd just confirmed I was dirty-" Blaine stops, swallowing down a sob, "a fag. And he told me to leave."

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. What did you do 'bad'?" Kurt asked, knowing Blaine was most upset about was not that.

"I tried to hit a note that was too high and squeaked." Blaine said, ashamed. "I need to get that summer job at Six Flags and I won't if I do that."

"Blaine, that happens. Sometimes I even squeak if I go up to high," Kurt reassured. "And why do you _need_ a job at Six Flags? Aren't you a trust fund baby?"

"My mom says, a star relies on his talent, not his money," Blaine recited

"Okay are there a bunch of saying she drilled into your head?" Kurt asked, "Because while I kind of agree with the two you've said, I'm not sure if I really want you following them how strictly you do."

Blaine blushed "I don't really know. Those are just some things she told me over the years."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief

"Okay how about we give each other facials and forget about this for awhile." Kurt smiled weakly gesturing toward all his lotions and skin masks. "We'll deal with this in the morning."

"I can do that." Blaine smiled

* * *

The next day, Pam showed up knocking on the front door.

Kurt sighed getting up from his spot next to Blaine and answered with an unimpressed look.

"Is my Blainey here?" she pleaded

"He is." Kurt replied glaring at her.

Burt came walking by having just been in the kitchen. "Kurt don't be rude. Please come in Pam."

Kurt grudgingly moved out of the way.

The made their to the living room where Blaine was sitting on the couch reading.

"Bumblebee?" Pam said sadly, "I have something to tell you."

Blaine looked up from his book, his eyes tired from crying. "Hi mama"

She took a seat next to him and he moved closer "Blainey. I'm sorry to say that after you went, which honey, why didn't you just stay in the backyard, your little tent is still set up there? Your father left us."

"I'm sorry, mama." Blaine sighed looking up tearfully.

"It's not your fault" she soothed running her fingers through his hair. "He's had one foot out the door since Cooper left for his fancy life in Hollywood."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. If there's anything we could do to help," Burt offered.

"Actually, you could keep an eye on Blaine when I need to stay overnight at shoots, that would be helpful." Pam asked. "I'm afraid he'd miss too much school, if I took him with me."

She said something unintelligible to Blaine.

"That's alright. I think I was done there," Blaine reassured

Blaine's mom stay a little while longer, talking over some details with Blaine. She left with a hug for Blaine and a promise that she was going to call Cooper.

* * *

Kurt curled up with Blaine soon after she left.

"Are you okay, baby?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"I'm a little upset. But I've been expecting it for awhile. He's not even my real father. We don't even look a like," Blaine explained with a resigned sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"He's Cooper's dad. But I did the math. My mom was off on a shoot in Wisconsin for 3 months around the time I would've been conceived. And he was deep in an audit at his company. There's no way he went to visit her and Coop." Blaine told him, "Plus when I was younger my mom would frequently bring men back to where we stayed and tell me to go to Cooper's room."

"What does your mom even do, Blaine?" Kurt asked interested "I don't think you've ever said."

"She's a professional photographer." Blaine smiled, "She went to Tisch, but then got pregnant with Cooper so she takes jobs around the country instead of being able to do places like fashion week."

"Why does it seem like your brother Cooper never went to school?" Kurt wondered.

"He didn't. Cooper had a tutor. I did too, until- well Cooper's dad, put his foot down because Cooper was kind of convinced that he was God's gift to the world and ran off to Hollywood. So I started elementary school when I was 9. That's why I'm a year behind you."

"Such a shame," Kurt lamented.

"It doesn't have to be." Blaine said optimistically

"What do you mean?"

"How would you feel if we both left high school at the same time?"

"I think that would be perfect, but that's not going to happen." Kurt said regrettably.

"No. I have three ways I could do it. Night school, GED, or testing out of classes." Blaine grinned.

"How could you possibly do that and Dalton's course load?" Kurt asked still not believing it could happen.

"My mom can't send me to Dalton next year. Someone needs to be home to pay the bills and take care of Cooper if he shows up unannounced." Blaine explained, "Besides I was getting bored of Dalton. I grew out of why I needed it."

"So where are going next year?" Kurt asked, worried

"McKinley, as long as you're okay with that." Blaine smiled.

Kurt hugged Blaine close. "Of course I am!"

"I'll already have extra credits there too." Blaine added. "And if by the end of the year I won't have enough credits, I'll do the GED. My mom won't care."

"No one in this house is getting a GED," Burt commented as he entered the room looking down at the mail. "You have to finish High School, Kurt."

"Dad! I think that's between Blaine and his mom." Kurt said petulantly.

Burt looked up. "Oh. Okay Blaine, why are you trying to skip the rest of high school?"

"I'm not. I just think that if I did it next year, I wouldn't have to spend another pointless year in Ohio. And I could go to New York on time." Blaine explained "I'm as old as the seniors. And it was only through a technicality that I'm only a junior."

"So you get a GED and go to New York? What then?" Burt asked, unconvinced.

"Well Kurt and I will find jobs and then I'll start Tisch in the Spring Semester."

"Tisch?" Burt asked, not sure what that was.

"It's the Arts school of NYU," Kurt supplied.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Burt drilled, trying to make Blaine understand he couldn't just get into college that easily.

"I've been putting together a portfolio for years. Theater and my back-up, photography." Blaine explained, "And planning my audition since I was 12. Plus my mother went there so that makes me a legacy."

"You've actually thought this through." Burt finally concluded. "I still think the high school diploma is needed."

"That's why the GED is a plan B. My plan A is testing out of junior classes and hopefully taking senior ones this year." Blaine claimed, "From what I can tell McKinley isn't as rigorous as Dalton, and Kurt and Finn just took the junior classes."

"You can definitely use my notes, Blaine," Kurt added "And if you don't mind Rachel possibly trying to tutor you, she takes good notes too."

"Well, good luck on that endeavor." Burt said hoping that for Blaine's own sake he'd be able to do it.


	7. Title

"You know, baby. I think I might have misjudged your mom." Kurt said sleepily as they laid out in a hammock in Blaine's backyard a week later.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked from his position under Kurt.

Blaine had asked Kurt to Dom him because he was getting anxious due to all the changes. Kurt had decided the best way to do that was to lay in the hammock and get some of his weight on Blaine. It had worked quite well.

"I don't think she encouraged your submission on purpose. I think it might have just been easier to let you be more dependent. What with you bouncing around the country. And maybe she didn't even realize what she was doing." Kurt explained, waking up a little more. "

"And then that- I can call him an asshole right?" Kurt continued.

Blaine nodded.

"Then you were around that asshole non-stop from the time you were 9, maybe it was easier for you as well. But of course, your cute self just thought it was attention from your mom and not getting in trouble with him." Kurt continued "It was just something you were just born with. And I really love that about you.

"I like that explanation better." Blaine sighed, "The other one made me uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry for that, baby," Kurt apologized. "I had just started researching and I didn't understand your submission all that well yet."

Blaine tried to sit up, but feel backwards again due to Kurt's weight

"What you need?" Kurt asked kissing his nose.

"My lemonade, please." Blaine requested. "Could I give you a title?"

Kurt handed him his juice box. "What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know if you realize, I just assumed. But you call me baby when I'm feeling submissive. I thought that was my title."

"I didn't even realize. But I suppose it is," Kurt covered his mouth grinning, "What are your suggestions?"

"I like Sir, but maybe when we're older." Blaine thought, "Could I call you amour, because I love you so much."

"You are just so adorably dorky, baby," Kurt told him adoringly. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips softly. They started rocking as Blaine tried to wiggle completely underneath Kurt.

"Stay still. We're going to fall off you keep doing that." Kurt adjusted himself so he was lying more on top of Blaine and resumed kissing Blaine, nibbling on his lip every time Blaine even moved slightly

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know its short, but I miscalculated each chapter.
> 
> The sequel is being written now and is up to 13000+ so far. I can't promise an exact date, but it'll be up soon.
> 
> As always please review. I literally have gotten none for the last few chapters and I'm kind of afraid that everyone lost interest and is no longer reading. Not a good state of mind to be writing the sequel in.
> 
> Anyway I hope that if you're still here, that you enjoyed this. If you came for the D/S and Ace/demi, there's a sequel obviously. If you came for simply Asexual/Demisexual, I have a fic with Ace!Kurt on the backburner that I'll probably get to soon. It's about 5000+ right now so. Also I have a fic called Identity with demisexual!kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic is finished. I'll try to post frequently (And I don't mind people reminding me as long as I didn't just update that day). Comments make me extremely happy.


End file.
